


*click*

by DoctorCampHogwarts



Series: Gotta Walk Again Before I Run [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, auror!Harry, auror!Ron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28371789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorCampHogwarts/pseuds/DoctorCampHogwarts
Summary: Ron discovers the wonders of Muggle click pens.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: Gotta Walk Again Before I Run [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077857
Kudos: 18





	*click*

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the prompt that led to this fic [here](https://write-it-motherfuckers.tumblr.com/post/190689028684/person-a-i-swear-on-merlins-left-nut-if-you).
> 
> I'm getting back into writing after a couple of years, so although it's pretty short, let me know what you think.

It had been a stressful few months. Harry had spent two months undercover and away from his wife and kids, James had continued to cause problems at school, every candidate trying for Minister of Magic had been bugging him for his endorsement, Lily had discovered the fun of playing hide and seek without telling anyone when she was playing, a group of recent Hogwarts graduates who weren’t old enough to remember the Second Wizarding War decided it would be a good idea to recreate the Death Eaters, he and Ginny had been struggling to help Albus with what they now knew was some form of autism due to the fact that the wizarding world wasn’t big on supporting witches and wizards with it and they didn’t want to accidentally break the International Statute of Secrecy, and to top it all off, Harry now needed to do paperwork on one of his few days off.

So to say he wasn’t as excited as Ron about the redhead’s discovery of clicky pens was an understatement.

*click* *clickety click* *click* *click* *clickety click*

Harry slammed his quill down.

“I swear on Merlin’s left nut, if you click that pen one more time, I’m going to shove it up your nose!”

Ron froze, his thumb hovering over the clicky part. He looked at Harry in shock. Harry glared back.

After a few moments, Ron narrowed his eyes challengingly, his thumb twitching over the pen. Harry glared as menacing as he could.

*click*

Harry threw himself over the table with a roar.

\-----

“Mooooom!!!”

Without any more warning, five kids came crashing into the room, all shouting over each other. Ginny and Hermione leapt up from where they had been sitting.

“Alright,” Ginny said, trying to institute some semblance of order. “Alright!”

All the kids immediately stopped shouting.

“James. What happened?”

“Dad swore on Merlin’s left nut!”

Ginny wondered why she had expected a better answer than that.

“Rose,” Hermione stepped in. “What’s going on?”

“Dad and Uncle Harry are fighting,” the girl answered breathlessly. “With fists! But I think they might--”

A loud crash sounded from the kitchen.

“Expelliarmus!”

“Do you know any other spells?!”

“I know a spell that’ll shove that pen so far up your arse--!”

Ginny and Hermione pushed past the kids, basically sprinting toward the kitchen.

Needless to say, clicky pens were banned from every Weasley and Potter household from that day forward.


End file.
